Pain from Within
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: Piccolo and Gohan meet a strange girl who crash lands on Earth, her origin unknown. But soon they discover her strange past, and must fight to protect her! Chap 2 scheduled to be up December 31st 2002.


*A/N: This is like, new, I gotta get rid of a few of my books, because I'm not updating them fast enough so about 1 or 2 of my chapter books are going to be removed.sorry to all of you, but as soon as I finish those other books I have I will start them again, so be patient with me, I have limited time to write my perfect stories.but here's a new one, one I think I would like to keep writing on, I got the inspiration from my friends to write this, because of their brute ability to keep going! I loves yall!*  
  
  
  
*2nd A/N: Ok, I don't own DBZ, because if I did my name would be Akira Toriyama and I would be a guy.ahem.paaaalease, I mean, the guy's got a great anime, but the fame and the fortune would be way too much for me, you know, the responsibility to your fans so you can't quit writing and making your-hold it, isn't that sort of what I do? Oh poo.*  
  
Pain from Within  
  
"Gohan! Hey Gohan!" Goku called through Gohan's small window. Gohan looked up from his studies and smiled tiredly at his father. "Hi dad." He sighed. Goku widened a huge smile that made Gohan become suspicious. "Come on Gohan.I'll sneak ya out of here.I'll take the full nagging from your mother if she finds out that your not in here." Goku whispered and then winked at his son, watching the door closely so that it didn't pop open and Chichi would come stomping in and whack him over the head of trying to get Gohan out. Gohan smiled and jumped out of his chair. "Great!" He scurried out of the window. Goku stepped back as Gohan plopped on the ground in a heap. "Oof." He moaned. Goku laughed. Gohan got up and rubbed his backside. "Well.I guess I'm not as graceful as I thought I was." They both laughed and then suddenly put their hands over their mouths and looked back at the window. They looked at each other again and put one finger over their mouths and made a "Shhhhhh"ing sound. They tiptoed away from the window and then ran until they were a good half-mile away. Goku stopped and looked around. "Ok, well.I'm wanted at Capsule Corps. for something.not sure what, Bulma's always got something up her sleeves.but now you can do something other than reading those books.I just don't get them." Goku said. Gohan shook his head and sighed. "Right, of course." Gohan nodded. Goku put his hands on his hips. "Hey now Gohan, go find Piccolo! He's always willing to train with you, what do you say?" Goku said. Gohan looked up at his father and eyed him. "Oh alright.see ya later dad!" Gohan said and then bounded away before taking off. Goku's eyes suddenly became slightly worried.  
  
"Ok Gohan.I'm sorry I couldn't tell you.whatever Dende said about that thing that's coming Gohan.you're going to have to fight it for me now.Good luck, my son." Goku watched Gohan's vapor trail fade away before taking off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A space pod, about the size of a sayjins, sped past the last 6 planets in Earth's solar system. A loud beeping sound sounded inside of the small pod as it entered Earths atmosphere in a fiery fury as the heat became immensely intense. The space pod plummeted out of the sky and shot through the thick clouds. The passenger on the inside slowly opened its eyes and looked out of the window with awakening consciousness. Suddenly she closed her eyes again as the space pod hit the ground with a huge "BOOM!" shaking the girl inside of her capsule. She slowly opened one eye and looked out. She opened the other and leaned forward and looked up, seeing the bright blue sky with big fluffy clouds. She cocked her head and turned, opening a control pad on the side of the door and pressed a few buttons and then put the cover back on. The door popped open and steam from the air pressure in the door slide out along the ground. The girl stepped out and looked around. She bent down and picked up some dirt in her hand inside of the pit her space pod made. "What is this?" She asked herself, letting the brown material slide between her fingers and fall back to the ground in a dusty heap. She stood up and looked at the edge of the pit. She walked over and started to climb up the side, slipping and sliding. Finally she popped her head out over the edge of the pit and looked around. She saw the grasses, the trees, bushes, and a few curious animals. She crawled out of the pit and sat back on her knees. She looked behind her and spotted a lake. "My.that is one big puddle of water!" She laughed and got to her feet and ran over to the lake and fell to her knees by the edge and looked into it. She saw her rippling reflection in the lake. She leaned in farther and made a silly face. She laughed. She made another face when suddenly a fish popped its mouth out of the water to catch a fly beside her reflection. She screamed and jumped back and scurried away. She was breathing hard. Suddenly her breath became a loud spaz of laughter. She fell over laughing. She sighed after she was done and giggled. She looked up at the sky. She cocked her head and sat up. "Wow.their sky is so beautiful.this planet is gorgeous." She smiled and looked around again. Suddenly her shoulders dropped and she sighed. "Not like my planet." She said. Suddenly she saw a flash of light in front of her. She looked up to see a figure standing by the lake. She gasped and jumped back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan flew over the forest near Piccolo's cave. He knew that he had to be here somewhere, just not real sure where exactly. Gohan peered around the area; He pulled his eyes away from the forest and peered over at the lake when suddenly he heard a loud whistling sound. Gohan stopped abruptly, his aurora flying out in front of his before disappearing. He whirled around and looked back, a small dot of light was falling out of the sky. Gohan shook his head. No, it wasn't a ball of light! It was a spaceship! Gohan growled. What was a spaceship doing here!? His aurora shot out around his body again and he raced over the edge of the woods and flew down, hiding behind a tree with thick vines covering its dead figure. He peered out from behind it as the spaceship made contact with a large spurt of light and a crack of thunder. Gohan put his arms up to shade his eyes from the bright light until it faded away. He kept his head back. "W-what is that?" He said, alarmed. He looked closer. But nothing came out of the pit. He cocked his head. Then suddenly he heard something like a door opening. He jumped and hid completely behind the tree. A few moments passed and he peered back out again, just in time to see a small head pop out over the edge of the pit. Gohan looked closer. It was a girl, she had long dark hair. He saw her crawl out of the pit and sit back on her knees. His curiosity rose and he stepped out from behind the tree and bent down in the tall grass, slowly moving closer and closer to the girl. He stopped when he saw her look back. He froze in his position and crouched down deeper into the overgrown grass. He heard her say something about a "big puddle" and then run over to the lake and fall by its shore. He thought she was hurt until he saw her look into it at her own reflection. He smiled. She made a face into the water. He chuckled softly. 'She doesn't look like someone who would hurt anyone.' He thought to himself as she giggled and made another funny face. He cocked his head. Suddenly he heard her scream and jump back and scurry away from the lake. He tensed. 'What was that?' He thought as he watched her stand up breathing hard. He took a few slow attempts closer. Suddenly she started laughing and fell over onto her back and laughed a moment more before making a huge sigh. Gohan suddenly felt a huge ki coming towards them. He looked up. He saw out of the corner of his eye the girl sit up and look at the sky. At first he thought she had sensed it too, but then he knew she hadn't. Suddenly a bright figure appeared in front of the lake and the girl screamed and jumped back. Gohan yelped and jumped and fell back in the grass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl looked over to where she heard the grass rustle. She saw Gohan. Gohan jumped up. She shook her head and got up and ran to get away. "Why me!" She cried. She ran into the woods and pushed her way through the thick branches. Suddenly her foot caught a root and she fell face first into the moist leaf covered forest floor. She coughed and looked up. She screamed and fell back. The figure was in front of her again. She brought up her arms in defense. "What do you want!" She screamed. He stepped closer. Suddenly she saw Gohan flying towards them. She screamed again. "Lemme alone!" She screamed and got up to run away. The figure grabbed her arm and threw her back against a tree. Her body crumpled as she hit the tree and she fell forward into the ground again. Her back cried out in protest. She pushed herself up with her arms and hissed with pain. Suddenly she saw a bright light forming in the dark figures hands. She jumped back against the tree. "NO!" She screamed and put her arms over her face. She waited for the intense heat and pain to over come her body.  
  
But nothing came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan jumped up and took a step back. He looked over at the girl who looked more terrified than before. He looked back at the figure. Suddenly he heard the girl's footsteps running away. "Why me!" He heard her cry as she ran into the woods. Gohan took a step to go after her but then suddenly he felt a huge burst of pain come over his face. He fell over as blood ran out of his nose. "Ahhh." He moaned and sat up. He looked up at the figure towering over him. Gohan growled and jumped up and punched at the figure but it stepped out of the way and Gohan fell face first into the ground. He was so not prepared for this! He had to concentrate. He jumped up and brought all of his power into a kick and spun around to kick the figure but it disappeared. Gohan stopped and flipped backwards. He looked around, his hands in fists ready for an attack. But it never came. Suddenly a terrible thought came to him. 'He's going after that girl!' he thought. He shot off the ground and flew into the woods, the tree limbs breaking with little effort. Suddenly not far in he spotted the girl on the ground and the figure standing in front of her. 'Oh no!' Gohan thought. He raced in faster. Suddenly he saw the girl scream something and go to run but the figure grabbed her arm and threw her against a tree. Gohan gasped. The figure whirled around and put out his hand as a white ball of energy formed in his palm. "NO!" The girl screamed and fell back against the tree and put up her arms. Gohan growled and flew in front of the girl as the blast soared at her. He put out his hands and caught the blast. "Errrrrrrrr.." Gohan growled as the blast disappeared. He lowered his hands and took a few deep breaths of relief. Wait.why did he just save her? He looked back at the girl, who still had her hands over her face. Then she looked up, their eyes met.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girl looked up. She moved her eyes up a short body until she met the eyes of a boy, Gohan. She yelped and scurried around the tree. "I can't believe this! I'm actually going to pay for something I didn't do? ARAGH!" She hissed harshly. She looked up. She caught something out of the corner of her eye and she turned to look at it. She yelped as she spotted a tall green figure, his head wrapped in a white turban, his ears were long and pointed, his face was stern and his eyes were dark, he had no hair, his shapely chin outlined his angry face. His lips were slightly curled into a snarl. His thick neck was covered in puffy white material; His shoulders were drowned in long shoulder pads that fell into a long white cape down his back. His arms were crossed over his massive chest; raised pink patches of muscle lined his smooth green skin. His body was covered in a baggy dark purple gi, it was supported around his shapely waist by a thick blue sash, and then the purple gi fell in waves down his thick long legs, only to stop at his ankles. A sliver of green shown through until you saw his large pointy orange slipper type shoes. He was so scary looking that the girl almost lost her mind. She saw the figure take a few short strides, his cape flaring out behind him until he disappeared behind her. She shook her head and just barely looked out from behind the tree. She saw the boy and the dark figure going at it. Suddenly the green figure grabbed his turban and pulled it off of his head and threw it to the side. Antennae could be seen now. He grabbed the material around his neck and pulled it off, throwing it behind him, the cape and shoulder pads going with it. The cape flared out and landed in a heap on the ground. He clutched his fists together and bent down, pulling his arms up where they met his sides. He closed his eyes and then she suddenly felt a wave of some kind of energy push her back. She tried to fight it but she was pushed back and she stood up, but was suddenly thrown back by the energy emitting from the green figure. She went rolling head first down a steep gorge until she hit a rock near the bottom. She cried out as she felt the rock push itself painfully into her skin. She looked at the sharp end of the rock that imbedded itself in her arm. She put her hand gently on the rock and closed her eyes; she sat up fast, the rock popping out of her skin. She yelped and opened her eyes. She looked down at the sharp bloody rock before examining her arm. She bit down on the edge of her shirt and ripped off a long piece of material and wrapped it around her wound. She stood up, holding her arm and looked up at the steep gorge. "Oh great." She sighed. She grabbed onto the rocks and started to pull herself back up the gorge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo flew over the forest, he felt 3 large ki's, one was definitely Gohan's, but the other two were unfamiliar. Except he could feel that one of the ki's was not as strong as Gohan's or the others, it was at only about 1100. Piccolo growled. "I gotta get there!" He grunted and shot off faster, his cape wiping fiercely behind him. He looked down when suddenly he saw a bright light flash from out of the trees. He stopped. "That's it!" He said and shot down through the trees. He stopped and landed on the ground, a few yards away from where he saw Gohan, in front of a girl with his hands extended. Then he saw the dark figure. Piccolo growled. He saw Gohan turn and look at the girl. Piccolo turned his eyes to the girl, she looked up at Gohan, and then suddenly scurried behind the tree. Gohan looked confused, but then he turned back around, clenching his fists, his teeth bared and his eyebrows turned into fierce anger. The dark figure let out a small sigh and then crossed its arms. Gohan yelled and jumped at the figure, punching it straight in the face, making him go sprawling on the ground. The figure pulled its legs up and jumped up and raced at Gohan. Their fists met. Piccolo watched a moment, totally forgetting about the girl. He narrowed his eyes and took a few quick strides until stopping. He grabbed his turban and threw it off, then his cape. He clenched his fists. 'Hang on kid.' He thought and then bent over, growling as he powered up. His lips twitched as his power rose and his aurora became bigger and fiercer. Suddenly he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw the girl go tumbling down a gorge. He growled and looked back. 'Oh well.' He thought and then shot off the ground, racing at where Gohan and the figure were going at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*OK, this is going nowhere.but hey, it's long enough ain't it? Well, stay tuned and I'll get the second chapter up as soon as I can.man, this took me a whole hour to brew up! Dang.oh well, what are you doing reading this? REVIEW! *points at review button at bottom of page* You know you wanna! Just push the big shinny button and put "GREAT STORY!" in the box.well, maybe in a little more words than that, but something along those lines!* 


End file.
